


Rachel's Office

by gagewhitney



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-1x09. He's really glad she decided to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel's Office

It's late and her office is finally put back together and they're just sitting there, empty Chinese food containers littering her desk. His tie is gone, long ago flung over the back of a chair, and the sleeves of his crisp, white shirt are rolled up to his elbows. She looks as put together as ever, save for the eyeliner starting to smudge around her eyes.

"Hey," she says. She nudges his sock-clad foot with her bare one, having removed her stockings in the bathroom an hour earlier. "Thanks, Mike."

She smiles at him and he returns it, knocking their feet together again. "You're welcome. I'm glad you came back."

"It's going to end up working out in my favor," she says. "Plus, you and I both know that you wouldn't last a month without me around." She's teasing him. He loves when she teases him.

"That's very true," he says with an over exaggerated sigh. "It's nice that you're so concerned about my career." He glances at the clock on the wall. "So? Ready to get out of here?" He stands, offers his hand and she takes it, letting him pull her out of her chair.

"Not quite yet," she says. He raises an eyebrow and she turns to sweep an arm across her desk, knocking her blotter and the takeout containers and various writing instruments onto the floor.

"Rachel, we just put all --" he starts, and he doesn't get to finish because her lips are on his, her fingers traveling up his chest and neck until she's scraping her nails through the short hair at the back of his head. He groans and his arms tighten around her, pulling her close. She starts moving backwards and he follows. When they hit her desk, he puts his hands under her thighs and lifts her onto the newly cleared desk space.

"See?" she mumbles against his lips. "I've always wanted to do that."

He makes a noise low in his throat. "That was a good idea," he says. "I'm glad you were able to fulfill your dream." He slides his hands up her legs, dragging her long pencil skirt with them until it's bunched around her hips. "You're wearing underwear," he says disappointedly, stepping between her legs.

Her fingers work on the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one as she kisses his jaw. "So fix that," she whispers in his ear. She nips at his earlobe and his eyes roll back in his head.

"Yes, ma'am." He's really glad she decided to come back.


End file.
